


Take Flight

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide TW (in the first chapter), Cats, M/M, No Androids, Trans Gavin Reed, Transgender Male Character, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor’s orders were clear: find the perfect way to make Gavin Reed disappear. But as he watches the detective, he begins to wonder if he can really follow through.





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Go check me out on tumblr @trans-connor-detroit if you wanna chat Dbh with me! I’ve bwen planning this for awhile, and I’m glad to finally post the first chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments! (I’m a slut for attention)

Red light, stretching out like the angry tails of some great cat, split the horizon into bite size portions. Connor sat back on his haunches, fingers drumming over the hard asphalt of the alley. It had been his position for the past month, hidden away inside of the large green bushes that crept upon the corner of the apartment building, where he could easily survey anything that occurred. In particular, it allowed an easy view of one specific human. 

Connor had Gavin Reed’s routine down to a T. At least, his routine upon coming out of his building. Finding a place where he could easily enter his apartment, or at least watch through his window, had been much harder than he had first considered. Still, Connor knew enough.

First, the man, the detective, left his apartment. For the past month that Connor had watched the air held a certain chill, so the detective took a beaten leather jacket with him. On the first few days, he had left with a woman in tow, and his hands had remained outside of his jacket and clasped around hers, perhaps in some attempt to warm her. But after the woman had left one day as the sun settled below the horizon, Gavin no longer came out with her. Instead, he stalked out alone, his hands firmly stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. 

Most days, Gavin would check the little blue dishes he had laid out, either filling one with kibble or taking both of them back to be washed. Sometimes, a little grey tabby cat or soft looking black cat would hang around, and Gavin would stop to rub his hands down their spine. Sometimes, when Gavin didn’t have work, he would sit down beside them and play with them for hours, cooing soft words into them as he let them curl onto his lap. They never strayed far from Gavin then, always skirting a careful edge around the bushes where Connor hid. But since the woman had left, Gavin’s time with the cats had grown shorter and shorter. 

On his workdays, Gavin took either the bus or his beat up car. The car had popped and shuddered the last time Gavin had taken it, three weeks ago, so for the past few days he had stuck to the bus. Connor preferred it that way; it was easier for him to watch, as the bus moved predictably, unlike Gavin’s erratic attempt at driving. 

Afterwards, Gavin would arrive at the station, either scarfing down something unhealthy in the outer parking lot before entering, or going straight inside. Connor would wait outside either until the detective ended work at 5:30 sharp, or until he was sent out for a case. 

It was Connor’s job to know Gavin’s routine, down to the second of each step of his day. But just the big things, like when he left for work and when or if he left on the weekends and who he had contact with, usually. Of who else could know. Just enough to know what would be viewed as anomalous behavior for Gavin, if he was to simply… stop. 

But that didn’t stop Connor from noticing. From noticing the way Gavin’s feet dragged as he left work, and how he always stopped off at the same place for breakfast, even back when the woman had later scolded him for it. From noticing the way Gavin’s hand swung the woman’s when they held hands, and how he had seemed so much lighter when with her. How his green-gray eyes lit up whenever he looked at her. How his face softened when he was with the cats, melting just so as his hands stroked through their fur. How Gavin loved the color blue; not harsh and dark like midnight or the eyes of Connor’s brother, but the kind of blue that lit the sky just after dawn. 

Connor also noticed how Gavin had changed after the woman had left. His feet dragged each day, Gavin loitering longer and longer outside of his building and outside of his workplace. How he almost never smiled. How even the cats that milled around him seemed to sense it, brushing up against him with more insistence. Some of Gavin’s only smiles had been for them. 

But Connor remembered, most of all, when he had found such a pretty blue rock. A cleft had been made into the otherwise ovaloid form, so it resembled a “heart”. He had placed it right outside of Gavin’s apartment, minutes before he knew Gavin would leave. 

And Gavin had seen it. With his face softened into something that at least resembled a smile, he had scooped up the little blue rock and slipped it into his pocket. 

All of the little things that Connor noticed made him wait “just one more night”, as the time bled past him at an alarming rate. Because Connor knew it could only be “just one more night” for so long. Connor found with a certain dull alarm that he couldn’t bare the thought. 

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, red draining into watery blue, Connor began to worry. Gavin should have left by now. The cats had long since left their station at the dishes, pitiful mewls soon drying up upon the realization that they would not be fed. 

For a moment, Connor wondered with a certain sinking feeling if his brother had gotten tired of waiting. But, Gavin poked his head out of the door. He looked awful. Black bags that had been growing ever since the woman’s leaving marked his face, and Gavin walked in a struggling shuffle outside. He made his way over to his car, pulling the door open with no small amount of force and slumping into the driver’s seat. He had been crying, Connor realized. 

As Connor was about to creep forward, just for a better look, Gavin started the car. The popping did nothing to deter the man, and he quickly pulled out of the parking space. The precinct was to the right, over a long stretch of road. Perhaps Gavin had a later shift at work, Connor reasoned.

Gavin turned to the left and sped away.

\---------------------------------------------

Hot asphalt churned under Gavin’s tires as his car sputtered over the road. He shouldn’t have gotten up today. Shouldn’t have been out there, either, but he didn’t fucking care. Not after her. 

Because if he closed his eyes, he would be brought back. 

Gavin got out of his car, and slowly made his way to the edge of the bridge. His feet didn’t know whether or not they wanted to drag it out, so he found himself half dragging himself until he reached the railing. The water glistened below, an ugly dark blue. The more he watched, the more his stomach curdled. And yet, he couldn’t go back. Not after she had left him, all out here alone. 

His eyes darted down again to the water. Small gusts of wind tugged at his jacket, and fucked with the water surface below. Flashes of black mingled with the deep dark blue, and it almost looked like- 

_The night is hot and wet, like something slobbering. His heart hammers as his fingers shake over his gun. The safety is off now. Rain spatters against the ground in great droplets, and he if wasn’t wearing his jacket he would have shuddered._

_The man, at least he thinks it was a man, had run into the alleyway. Gavin had run after._

_One dead already, and blood boils inside of him as he remembers the body. His fingers clench around the gun. It is only a few steps farther, until he reaches the lip of the alleyway and he can see into it. See the man, and shoot him._

_He darts forward, feet hitting the pavement with an audible clack, and as he looks inside his eyes widen._

_Teeth. So many bright white teeth grin down at him from the big black shape that crouches in the alleyway. Large wings dark like leather stretch upwards. The rain is hard and he can’t see much but what he _can_ see-_

_Dark blue eyes stare straight into his.  
_

Gavin fought the urge to vomit a he tore his eyes away from the water. 

“Phuck. Phucking phuck.” Cold sweat dripped down his body, drenching the shirt underneath his jacket. 

He didn’t want to do it. And yet… If he lived, he would have to see those eyes every day. His own girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, had left after the first week. “I’ll love you forever” only lasted so long when it came to someone too afraid to turn the light off, he had learned. 

His palms slicked the railing with cool, making it too slippery to hold onto for long. So he hoisted himself over. The other side of the ledge was too short to stand on comfortably, and the water crashed below. Still, Gavin didn’t let it deter him. His hands still grasped the railing, but his grip was only so hard as the slick built up and up. 

So Gavin let go, stepping off of the ledge. 

\---------------------------------------------

Connor should have let Gavin fall. He should have let all of this be over, so he could go back to his brother and Mother with his mission completed and nothing to care about anymore. He should have forgotten about the way Gavin’s green-gray eyes lit up when he found Connor’s present. He should have forgotten about his smile. 

But Connor couldn’t.

So Connor went after him.


End file.
